


Jealous Alec

by TheBisexualGirl15



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Bottom Magnus Bane, Confused Magnus Bane, Jealous Alec, M/M, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Nobody messes with Alec's man, Top Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 15:23:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12510380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBisexualGirl15/pseuds/TheBisexualGirl15
Summary: "Alexander, please open your eyes... Okay don't open your eyes, just listen. I wasn't laughing for the reason you think. I was laughing because I know your jealous and its really cute when your jealous." Alec was about to argue against that but Magnus put a finger on his lips and continued"But I just wanna let you know that you have nothing to worry about. Im yours you know that, I wouldn't want anyone else but you because I love you. But im yours no matter what and if you don't mind I would love to show you that I'm yours." Magnus said as he started to grind his hips down on to Alec's, his ass grinding on Alec's member.Or Alec just wants to cuddle up with his boyfriend.Magnus has a client over who is quite dirty.Alec gets Jealous!Magnus shows him that there is nothing to be Jealous about!I hope you enjoy❤





	Jealous Alec

After a long day at the institute, Alec walked into his and Magnus home, with the goal of just cuddling with his boyfriend.

Instead of that, he sees that Magnus is on the couch with a client. At first he doesn't see the problem; but then he sees that the client is a little too close and has his hand on Magnus' thigh.

Magnus being oblivious didn't realize what was happening.

'No Alec don't get jealous, don't get jealous' Alec thought as he saw the smirk on the clients face.

'OH NO NO NO TIME TO CLAIM WHAT'S YOURS' Alec walked over to Magnus and caught him by surprise with a kiss.

"Darling, your home", Magnus said smiling up at Alec.

"Yeah, I'm home and I was planning to cuddle but since you have a client would you like me to bring you guys some refreshments?", Alec asked as he looked at the client, who was glaring at him.

"Yeah water is fine", Magnus answered.

Alec went into the kitchen and watched the client with a sharp eye, as he noticed that the guy kept moving closer somehow.

Alec knew there was only one thing to do, so he got two glasses, filled them with water and then proceeded to the living room.

Alec handed Magnus his water and magnus thanked him. Then as he was about to hand the guy his glass, it slipped...

"Oh i'm sorry it must have slipped somehow...", Alec said as he glared at the man who was trying to wipe himself dry.

"OH MY LILITH, Im sorry, i'll get you a towel", Magnus said walking out and coming back in with a towel, while looking at Alec.

"Um, you know what maybe I should just go. Thank you for everything." the guy said as he saw that Alec was still glaring at him, taking that as his cue to leave.

'Yeah you better get out of here before I strike a arrow through you fuc-',

"Alexander, what the hell happened just now" Magnus said interrupting Alec's thoughts.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Alec said.

"Oh so were going to pretend that you didn't drop the water on my client on purpose. Oh and then send him nothing but glares. Oh okay, Alec what's going on?", Magnus asked.

"Your so oblivious...you didn't notice the way he looked at you. You didn't notice the way he touch your thigh. You didn't notice his smirk.", Alec said getting angry.

"Alexander I don-"

"NO, at the end of the day you didn't noticed, he was trying to hit on you with me right there. YOU DIDN'T NOTICE ANY OF IT YOU JUST SAT THERE AN-" Alec was cut off by the sound of Magnus' chuckling.

"You think this is funny? You think its sooooooo funny don't you?" Alec said as Magnus tried to contain his chuckle. Alec walked to their bedroom slamming the door.

A few seconds later the bedroom door opens again. Alec hears someone walk in and walk towards him.

He tries to ignore it but can't when he feels that someone straddle his hips. Then he hears Magnus' voice.

"Alexander, please open your eyes... Okay don't open your eyes, just listen. I wasn't laughing for the reason you think. I was laughing because I know your jealous and its really cute when your jealous."

Alec was about to argue against that but Magnus put a finger on his lips and continued, 

"But I just wanna let you know that you have nothing to worry about. Im yours you know that, I wouldn't want anyone else but you because I love you.But im yours no matter what and if you don't mind I would love to show you that I'm yours. " Magnus said as he started to grind his hips down on to Alec's, his ass grinding on Alec's member.

Magnus started moaning as Alec nipped from his neck to his ear whispering,

"Your mine Magnus, all mine no one else's" Alec said as he started smacking Magnus ass, making Magnus moan.

'I can't take this anymore' Magnus thought as he snapped all their clothes off.

Alec reached for the lube and popped it open. He then poured some on his fingers, brought it to Magnus' hole, and teased the rim and put the first finger in. Magnus moaned out,

"Stop teasing, Alexander, it's not enough, I want you."

Alec simply ignored Magnus and put a second finger in.

Once Alec felt that Magnus was ready, he pulled his fingers out, and lubed his own shaft. Once done, he brought magnus closer, lined himself up with Magnus' hole, and helped Magnus sink down his shaft; both moaning by the sensation.

Once Magnus bottomed out, he slowly started to go up and down riding Alec's shaft and whispered in Alec's ear,

"Im yours." After a few minutes of moaning, groaning, panting, and skin slapping both were very close to cuming.

Alec decide to seal the deal to make sure Magnus knew that he was his.

With his strength rune, Alec switched there position with his shaft still inside Magnus, and started pounding into Magnus directly hitting his prostate.

"OH ALEXANDER, OH ALEXANDER, OH ALEXANDER" Magnus shouted as Alec kept hitting his prostate.

"Yeah that's right say my name...YOUR MINE." Alec whisperer in Magnus ear.

"Yes, i'm yours, i'm yours. Oh yes Alexander I'm yours."

"Alexander, Im so close... Oh im so close..."

"Im close too Mags"

As if a trigger Alec's hand immediately grabs Magnus shaft and starts jerking him off.

After a few thrusts Alec and Magnus both cum, shouting eachother's name. Alec slumps completely on top of Magnus.

He pulls out and rolls over on to the side of Magnus, giving him kisses on the neck.

They cuddle up close with eachother enjoying the silence. As they doze off into slumber, the last thing Magnus hears is...

"Your mine."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Alec was gonna mess that client up!  
> Nobody touches Magnus like that! No one! 
> 
> But Magnus loves Alec and always will! 
> 
> Author: Alec don't worry there is nothing to worry about. Magnus loves you man!  
> Alec: Yeah your right! And I love him! SO MUCHHHHHHHH!  
> Author: YEAH YOU DO! 
> 
> I just had a conversation with Alec so yeah! Lol!
> 
> Hits, Kudos, Comment, Subscribe, Share! 
> 
> I would really appreciate it! 
> 
> Well till next time! 
> 
> Jassy the Malec Lover❤...OUT!!!


End file.
